The Party
by dramatics
Summary: The Council members are forced to attend the party of the year: Amber Von Tussle's "summer extravaganza." HAIRSPRAY FORUMS COLLABORATION. POST-MOVIE.


**Disclaimer: This story was a collaboration of the following authors: writergirl2003 (Amber), theatrics (Shelley), Obviously Insane (Brenda and Tammy), tadsgirl (Corny), Nor of Kiamo Ko (Seaweed and Penny), hippogriff-tamer (Tracy and Link), Spooony (Fender), Elphie-Glindy (Becky and Velma), Crispy Hobbit (IQ and Brad), and LazyChesnut (Darla and Bix).**

**Beta Readers: writergirl2003, Obviously Insane, and theatrics**

* * *

Amber Von Tussle sat perched on a chair, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she watched the party planners scurry through her house and backyard as they prepared for the bash that was planned for the evening. She raised her eyebrows slightly, acknowledging the various people as they asked her opinion on where things should be placed, and when the food would be ready. She glanced at the clock, realizing that it was nearly time; fifteen minutes until the guests would be here. She stood from the chair, smoothed her dress with the palms of her hands, and walked towards the living room. After glancing through the curtains in the living room to the sidewalk outside, she let herself sit on the couch anxiously, her legs crossed.

Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to this party; more than anything else, she was dreading it. She had never felt quite the same around any of the council members since she'd been knocked off her self-proclaimed pedestal, and now, tensions only seemed to be higher. Still, this party was inevitable, and it was the only chance she had at some sort of redemption. Though she wasn't quite sure if redemption was what she wanted, or just something she knew she needed. Either way, this party wasn't so much a party as it was social torture for Amber.

Surprisingly enough, the first to arrive to the party was Shelley. She was dressed in a flattering, lavender party dress that fell just shy of her knees, and her hair was pulled up into a style that featured elegant, heavily hairspray-filled curls and slight flips. Her white heels clicked against the sidewalk leading up to Amber's house, and she paused briefly, glanced around, and then pushed the unlocked front door open gently. She walked inside and immediately placed her hands on her hips as her eyes landed on Amber.

"Trying just a little too hard, Amber?" Shelley wondered sarcastically, a smirk curling upon her lips. Pursing her lips together, she moved past the living room somewhat, as she surveyed the decorations in silence. The party wasn't too horrible—decoration-wise, anyway. She wasn't going to give it any sort of golden star just yet, however. The night was clearly far from over.

Velma flipped her head to the side, tossing a blonde curl out of her line of vision and gazed at herself in the mirror. She knew that Amber probably would want for her to stay in her own room and out of the party, but Velma somewhat missed being part of these events. She figured that since it hadn't started yet, she would cause Amber no social embarrassment by quickly checking to see how her house had been decorated. She made her way down the stairs, her heels piercing the floor with loud clicks.

"Amber?" she called. "Am—" Velma stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride upon seeing Shelley standing at the bottom of the steps, admiring the decorations. "Shelley, it's so good to see you again!" she declared in a fake and somewhat sarcastic voice. Velma wore a fake smile as she continued down the steps toward the redhead.

Shelley ignored Velma's attempt at a greeting and simply kept her gaze fixed upon the blond girl across from her.

Amber glanced at Shelley as she realized she had already entered the house, and then perched on the arm of the couch, sighing softly as she realized there were no true guests to entertain yet. She rolled her eyes slightly at Shelley, and then looked towards Velma.

In all honestly, she knew this party may be a little much, but felt it was something that had to be done. She looked toward Velma, giving her a slight shrug of her shoulders, before turning her attention back to Shelley.

"I expected you to be fashionably late," she told her, "It's not like you to show up early for anything." She studied the redhead for another moment, and then looked past her and toward the window, "Oh, well as long as you're the only guest here, I suppose I don't have to even bother and try and entertain you." She glanced toward the kitchen, which the party planners had abandoned moments ago, "Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen; the party will eventually move outside." She watched Shelley for another moment, "Not that you'll probably be eating anything anyway," she added under her breath. "Some of the other guests will be here soon. Joy of joys," she smiled sarcastically.

Shelley folded her arms over her chest, and then narrowed her eyes in Amber's direction.

"Sometimes parties are just so much more appealing when you are able to witness the horrible chain of events from the very beginning," Shelley grinned darkly at her before going on to roll her eyes in annoyance. Obviously, Amber was trying extremely hard to prove that she was still worth something, and while that was relatively sad, in itself, Shelley couldn't say that it was all in vain, or done in some sort of useless effort. Though, as Amber began to describe specific details of the party, the redhead had to withhold a scoff of irritation. The other girl's soft comment had gone all but unnoticed; however, Shelley merely situated a scowl upon her sharp features before hastily and brusquely brushing past Amber.

"I'd watch it, if I were you, Amber," She hissed over her shoulder, as she slowly and casually began toward the opposite side of the living room. "You're still lingering toward the lower end of the social food chain."

Amber scowled slightly at her, before rolling her eyes as Shelley began towards the end of the living room.

"You know, it's much more satisfying to make fun of the party host when you _aren't_ the first one to show up for the party," she shot back. She pushed through the living room and into the kitchen, taking a sip of water as she paused in the kitchen. She strummed her fingertips along the countertop, sighing softly to herself. She glanced toward the living room, watching the redhead quietly. From the window she could make out the form out others, and knew that more guests would be entering the home at any moment.

Velma looked toward the front door.

"I think I better be getting that," she told Amber, after a long moment of silence between Shelley and herself.

Darla nervously headed up the walk, smoothing her skirt self-consciously. She paused at the porch, turned around, headed back down the walk, paused again, turned around again, and started back up the walk. What if she was the first one there? What if she looked like a total square? What if she was the only one who showed up and she was forced to spend a whole evening with _Amber Von Tussle_?!

Darla sucked in a shaky breath and reminded herself that _Amber_ was the one who had been embarrassed on live television, not her. She also reminded herself that Bix and Lou Ann and Fender, her three best friends, had promised to come and she knew they wouldn't let her down.

Taking another shaky breath, Darla smoothed out her skirt one last time and reached out a trembling finger to the doorbell, wincing as the noise pierced the still air around her.

Becky slowly and silently walked down the cement walk towards the nervous council girl. She stopped just before she reached her and closed her eyes, and then silently took in a lungful of the clean air around her. She exhaled it out quietly through her nose and stood with there with her chest empty, and thought for a minute. This was the first gathering of the full, old council since they all split up. Sure, most of them were still on the show, and she saw them every day at school, but there was still this really odd feeling of tension between everybody that she had…

She shot her icy-gray eyes open and walked forward. She leaned in close to the other girls ear, careful not to breathe too loud or touch a strand of loose hair that would give away that she was there.

"Hey, Darla!" Becky smiled and backed away giving her personal space.

A shriek flew from Darla's mouth almost instantaneously. She clapped her hands over her mouth and whirled around, her eyes wide. When she saw Becky, she let her hands drop to her rapidly-beating heart.

"Becky! You scared me!" she accused, trying to appear as calm and collected as possible.

The dark-blonde clutched her stomach and started laughing, hard. She grasped at the doorframe to steady herself.

"I'm- sorry!" She said between breaths as she regained her calmness, "I didn't mean to." She giggled a little more at her harmless lie, and then her smile slowly faded, and her gaze focused on the pattern that decorated the large door in front of them.

"I guess I'm… just…" she sighed, closed her eyes, and then opened them, her eyes returning to Darla's. "I'm just kind of nervous about this." She smiled again, "I'm sure I'll be better once more people get here. Are we the first ones?"

Link pulled up to the curb in front of Amber's house. Tracy was in the passenger's side. They looked up at the house seeing Darla and Becky.

"Are you ready, doll?" he asked Tracy.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine Link," she answered.

"I just don't know how friendly it'll be in there," he said.

Tracy looked up at the house again. She didn't want to admit it to Link, but she was a little nervous being around Amber and Velma again. Link opened the car door and walked over to her side. She opened hers up, as well, getting out.

Darla shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know," She sighed.

"It's… kind of weird, you know?" Darla spied the car pulling up in front of Amber's house. "Hey, isn't that Tracy and Link?"

"Yeah," Becky smiled in the couple's direction. "It should be. It's Link's car." She lifted her hand and started to wave. "Just pretend it is." She winked at Darla, and then giggled. "Hey, Tracy!"

Darla waved as well, forcing a smile; her anxiety over the party ruled over her relief at seeing other people. "Hi, Tracy! Hi, Link!"

"Hi, Becky; hi, Darla," Tracy said, smiling and waving at them.

"Hi, Becky, Darla," Link added, grinning.

Tracy and Link started walking towards them.

Velma had, at this point, walked to the door, twisted the handle, and opened it.

"Hello, girls," she said, spotting only Becky and Darla, but purposefully ignoring Tracy and Link as they walked up. "Ignore me, but come in."

Darla's smile faltered slightly at the former Miss Baltimore Crabs, but she forced herself not to show any apprehension.

"Hello, Mrs. Von Tussle," she said cordially. Darla's hand found Becky's arm and clung to it nervously as they both walked inside.

Becky lifted her free hand and rubbed Darla's.

"It's okay, Darla," she whispered as they entered, "I don't think she's going to eat you."

Standing outside the door, the pale moonlight reflecting off his heavily greased head, Fender took a deep, soothing breath. He planned not to make an idiot out of himself tonight. Fender shuddered, remembering the humiliating occurrences from the last party. He slicked his hair back, opened the door, and prepared to make a stylish entrance, with a possible, "Hi, everyone!"

However, one foot into the room, past Link and Tracy, who were still standing outside, and he stumbled over the carpet and nearly went face first into the buffet. Bright red, he inhaled deeply and smoothed back his hair.

_It's okay Fender, nobody saw,_ he thought.

Becky turned around and watched the council boy make his _stunning_ entrance.

"Good job, Fender." She giggled. "You're almost as smooth as that carpet you just tripped over." She narrowed her eyes playfully and laughed directly at him, this time a full out laugh. "I wish you wouldn't have missed the buffet!"

Darla beamed at Fender's less-than-smooth entrance. She visibly relaxed and loosened her grip on Becky's arm.

"Fender! You're here! I didn't know if you were going to chicken out or not."

Outside, Brenda and Tammy were just arriving, however reluctantly.

"Brenda," Tammy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can you hurry up?"

The brunette pursed her plump red lips, narrowing her eyes at her friend. She quickened her pace, her shoes slapping against the pavement as she grabbed onto her stomach.

"Why are you forcing me to go to this thing again? I'm not even on the show anymore."

"Because," Tammy started, crossing her arms. "You haven't been outside for months. You're turning into Edna Turnblad."

Brenda stopped in her tracks.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No!"

"I swear to God, I'll sit on you."

Tammy put her hands on Brenda's shoulders.

"I'm _not_ calling you fat, Brenda. I'm just saying that seeing your old friends would be good for you."

"Besides you, Shelley and Fender are my only friends," Brenda continued walking, Tammy at her side. "And I see you guys all the time."

"We are _not_ your only… well, maybe we are. But, Brenda, tonight will be _fun_. You need some fun in your life."

Brenda shrugged.

"I guess so."

"And, besides," Tammy grinned, gesturing at the house in front of them. "It's too late now. We're already here."

"Ugh, kill me now," Brenda muttered, walking towards the front door where Link and Tracy were still standing. Tammy skipped ahead.

Tracy took Link's hand as they stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'm here," he said, squeezing her hand slightly.

Tracy grinned at him.

"Hi, Brenda; hi, Tammy," Tracy said cheerfully, upon seeing them.

"Hi," Link added.

Amber heard the doorbell from the kitchen and sighed, making her way slowly through the living room and towards the front door, attempting to ignore Shelley and the others as she did so. She forced a smile to her lips, but upon seeing Link and Tracy, she groaned inwardly, and stepped aside, leaving the door open for them.

"Come in," she mumbled beneath her breath, waiting for them to step in. She stood in the room, glancing at the party guests who had already arrived. "Snacks are in the kitchen. Help yourself. Although, we have a limited amount of food, so…" she glanced at Tracy purposefully, before letting her words fade. Her eyes moved beyond Link and Tracy to a few more guests arriving behind them, her hand resting upon the door as she waited for them impatiently.

Tracy and Link walked into Amber's house.

"Thanks for inviting us," Tracy said, ignoring her comment about the food.

"Yeah, that's real nice of you, Amber," Link added. He knew that she didn't really want them there and was glad that Tracy ignored her comment as they walked further into the house.

Amber stared at them, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, it was a real honor," she rolled her eyes at the couple. Seeing the two of them together still made her ill, though not because she wanted Link back. Oh, _God_ no. More than anything, it was knowing that Tracy had taken something that she _assumed _Amber had still wanted. Fortunately, she couldn't be more wrong.

Behind the two dreaded party guests, Amber noticed Brenda and Tammy, and smirked softly at girls, and then, for good measure, narrowed her eyes at Brenda.

"Come inside," she told them, "Tammy, it's good to see you. And Brenda, I'm sure our male guests will be happy to see you. They've been rather lonely, I'm sure."

After the guests had wandered in, Amber shut the door behind them and walked inside a little way.

Darla flashed Amber a smile that she was sure looked perfectly fake.

"Hi, Amber! Thanks for inviting me to your party!" she chirped, feeling like a complete idiot while she said it. Her eyes wandered to Amber's fingernails; they looked like claws. Amber could scratch out her eyes where she stood.

Amber studied Darla for a moment, offering her a smirk before rolling her eyes and turning away. _Right_, like she had nothing better to do than speak to Darla Grant. What a ridiculous thought.

Catching sight of Amber, and particularly Shelley, made Fender's mouth grow dry.

Smoothing his hair again, he attempted a Brad-like strut and made his way over to their general direction.

"H-hi there, ladies!" he said, preparing himself for an icy, cutting remark back.

Shelley had since then obtained a small cup of punch. She had been dreadfully thirsty for quite some time now, and while this wasn't necessarily something she prided herself in drinking, she knew that she didn't have much of a choice. Taking a small sip, she shot a glance toward Amber before painfully realizing that she was suddenly in the presence of one of the Council Boys. Furrowing her eyebrows, she kept her face void of any real expression, and as Fender drew closer, she merely lifted her hand and tilted the remainder of the punch within the cup toward his head in hopes of carelessly spilling it on him, before turning on her heels and walking away to another part of the room.

Fender's embarrassing entrance had caused him to lurk in the corner of the dark backyard. Being drenched with drinks by the love of his life had unsettled him slightly, so that he was a little more sensitive than normal. Normally, he was rather casual and kind with Darla, but after her earlier remark about his entrance had caused him to shoot her an evil look, before he retreated to the corner. He was attempting a mysterious and hard to get effect, which was, in fact, failing.

IQ sighed to himself as he finally turned the corner and spotted the Von Tussle residence up ahead. His brother had the car and had informed the young genius that he had to walk. How nice. Having to share a car with your brother was not the most pleasant thing in the world. It wasn't an overly long walk, but still... he was fed up with having to walk everywhere! Why his parents refused to let him get a car before he graduated, was beyond him. It would surely make things a lot easier if he had one. But, what could he do? He would just have to wait until they finished school and started the long, joyous life of college students.

Spotting some of the other council members already entering Amber's house, he quickly straightened his ever-present tie, before hurrying the last few yards and joining the group.

"Hey," he said, offering them all a smile in greeting.

"Hi!" Tracy said, hearing IQ. She turned and waved to him.

"Hey, man," Link said, looking from Tracy to IQ.

Corny's Stingray purred up to Velma's address. He depressed the clutch and pushed ever so slightly on the accelerator. The engine roared. Yes, sir, it sure does help to have a brother in the car business! Most people wouldn't see the newly designed Corvette until September. Here he was in one now. And where better to show it off than the Chalet du Von Tussle! Every boy would want to see the engine, every girl go for a ride. Oh yeah baby, in his purple chariot, he would be the ruler of all he surveyed. He hated to admit it, but he loved it when they swooned. All the fans who watched him on TV, who cares. But these kids, they meant the world. When they fussed he was in the clouds. Like it or not, he loved being the Big Brother they all wanted to be.

He looked one more time at the perfection of his hair, pushed back the rearview mirror and opened the door. He stood and smiled as he sashayed up the walk.

Tracy looked past IQ, out the window, "Is that Corny coming up the walk?"

"Looks like him," Link looked, "Didn't know he was invited," He was as surprised as was Tracy.

Both teens thought that Velma wouldn't want him there, what with him allowing Inez to be crowned as Miss Teenage Hairspray and the show being integrated.

IQ nodded politely as was his fashion. As Tracy looked past him and mentioned Corny, IQ furrowed his brows before also turning to look.

"Corny?" Corny was here? But… if Corny knew he was coming, he would have offered him a lift right? Obviously not! Brothers! Why did he have to have so many? Of course Corny may have not known IQ was coming, but Amber had invited the entire council; so, it would only make sense that he would go, right?

"Uh… yeah, it is." He said, with-holding the urge to scratch his head in a confused manner. Instead, he took to raising one eyebrow as he watched the TV host drawing nearer.

Corny saw his brother standing with Tracy and Link. His eyebrows shot up. The kid should have let him know he was attending. IQ looked confused. He had to say something.

"Hi, Tracy, Link. Hey IQ, what's shakin', man?" he grinned slyly, "Didn't think I'd see you here!" He tipped his head, waiting for a reply.

"Hey, Corny!" Tracy and Link replied, after coming out of the disbelief that he was actually here.

IQ was not amused in the slightest. Seriously. He blinked at Corny accompanied with a sniff before figuring he should actually reply.

"All the council was invited, Corny. I may be smart, but I'm not a complete square," He said, before rolling his eyes. "Contrary to popular belief." He muttered.

"Hey, Tracy! Hey, Tammy!" Becky said, smiling, before she stopped and stared at Brenda's stomach and winced. "Hi, Brenda…"

The dark-blonde looked at Amber, and, sensing she was in a mood where she was easily annoyed, decided to stop making comments all together.

Brenda rolled her eyes at Becky, turning away from her. She spotted Tracy among the crowd, and bit her lip. She couldn't help but hold a grudge against the girl; she had, after all, taken her place on the Council.

Tracy turned, seeing Becky.

"Hi, Becky!" she said, smiling at her, even though Becky's attention had already wandered.

Becky giggled, watching IQ stand there confused. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a cup, her own mind swimming with questions. She poured herself some punch and twisted the ring around her finger_, _wondering when her own boyfriend would come.

"Be nice," Tammy warned, as if she could read Brenda's mind.

"Am I ever anything but?"

Tammy raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Brenda sighed at her friend, walking over to where Tracy and Link stood.

"Um, hi. I'm Brenda. I don't think we've met before."

She held her hand out to Tracy, waiting for her to take it.

Tracy saw Brenda's extended hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Brenda."

Seeing that Brenda had now approached Tracy, IQ turned to nod in greeting, before turning his attention back on his brother.

Corny's focus shifted from IQ to Brenda. Ugh. There she was, in all her glory, glaring at him.

"Hey, Brenda." He flashed the killer grin. "How are you?"

He knew he should have said, _"Nice to see you."_ But, it wasn't. He turned to Tracy, not waiting for the reply.

"So, Chickie," he said, as he put an arm around her, "Where does a man get something to drink around here?" he maneuvered his body between Brenda and Tracy, then winked at IQ. He hoped the kid got the hint. It wasn't him, but Brenda who needed to be ignored. Even though sometimes his little brother could be a goofball, and Corny himself could be a jerk, they loved and protected each other. Corny knew IQ would understand.

Tracy grinned at Corny. She knew that he liked her and meant nothing improper by his actions. She had let go of Link's hand when Corny pushed between her and Brenda. Link felt the air hit his palm where her warmth had been and noticed Corny's arm around Tracy. He stared at Corny with ice in his blue eyes.

"Corny, why are you calling Tracy '_Chickie_?' Haven't you gotten yourself in enough trouble with teenage girls?" Link asked, motioning to Brenda.

Corny widened his grin. Ouch. That little slap from Link was not pleasant, and the timing was awful. Maybe that baby was his, maybe not. One indiscretion does not a father make, especially when others have "known" Brenda. In the biblical sense, that is. However, the fact remained. He did taste that girl and everyone knew it. He took a deep breath and turned to Link.

"Hey, man," he said as he slapped Link on the shoulder, "Ya got the sweetest chickie around. Now you're not going to deny Old Corny a bit of sugar from that one, are you?" He continued without waiting for Link's reply, "And I brought her right to you young man! I got some bragging rights on this one." He smiled down at Tracy's glowing face.

Darla could feel the awkwardness of the situation like a heavy blanket. It was definitely uncomfortable and Darla could barely take it. What was going to happen next? Was Link going to hit Corny? Having three brothers, Darla was quite accustomed to the way boys' minds worked and she could sense a fight coming. Things were moving too slowly. It was driving Darla crazy. Not knowing what else to do, she suddenly laughed loudly. She instantly felt mortified.

"_So_, has anyone seen Lou Ann?!" she asked in a far-too loud voice. Gosh, she sounded _drunk_ or something!

Corny was relieved Darla saved the day. He winked at her but she still looked uncomfortable. He patted his suit coat.

"I think I've forgotten my comb in the car, gang." he smiled again, "Can't be without."

Brenda separated herself from the group, ignoring the glances that were being thrown her way. She felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, and felt foolish for even _thinking_ that her and Corny's relationship would be off the table. She was just tired of everyone thinking that she was something she wasn't. Darla said something about Lou Ann, but Brenda wasn't listening.

"So. Does anyone want to play Monopoly, or something?" Tammy asked lightly, trying to break the growing tension. Brenda rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt, knowing that it would take much more than the Parker Brothers to make this evening go smoothly.

Bix winced as his car groaned to a stop outside the Von Tussle's house. It sounded worse everyday. He glanced in his rearview mirror, slicked back his hair one more time, slid out of the car and hurried up the walk, straightening his tie. He hoped Becky wasn't mad at him for being late. Or Darla, either, for that matter; she had been freaking out all day that Amber was going to kill her. He shook his head as he rang the bell. _Girls._

Corny strutted back to the front door and pulled it open to the surprised look of Bix. He chuckled at him.

"Bix! I guess no one heard the door. Come on in, man! Party can't start without you." Corny grabbed him by the shoulders and whipped him inside, shutting the door behind. He sighed, leaning back on it. This was going to be a _long_ party.

Darla sighed in relief when Bix entered. She threw her arms around his neck before he had fully entered.

"Bix! It's about time! Did your car break down again?" Darla's smile turned to a frown. "I keep telling you to get it checked at an auto shop or something. You could get stranded without help or… something!"

"Yes,_ Mother_," Bix said sarcastically, tugging on her ponytail like he had since they were kids. He beamed as he spotted Becky. "Hey, pretty lady!"

Becky wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey, yourself," She stood back and smiled. "Next time we go to a party, let's arrive together."

After Amber acknowledged the guests that had come into her house, she stepped back and watched them socialize for a moment. It was almost surreal; seeing all of them in her house and knowing that she had to be at least civil to them, less her mother would have some sort of hernia if she found out Amber had been less than friendly to the other council members.

Amber sighed, tapping her fingers against her hip as she observed the council members, and made her way into the kitchen, holding a cup loosely in her fingers as she pushed her way out the back door and into the yard. The backyard was decorated nicely, and even Amber realized the party planners had done a lovely job with the decorations. Lawn chairs were scattered around the grass and patio, and she took a seat in one randomly, crossing her legs and sighing softly before taking a sip of her drink. If these people wanted to associate with her, they would come to _her_; she certainly wasn't chasing any of them around and begging for their company.

Becky glanced quickly out at the decorated patio, and wondered why the drama queen was out there. _What's up with _her_?_ The dark-blonde wondered.

Darla poked Bix in the arm to get his attention.

"I'm glad you're here," she said in a low voice, "because things are getting… _weird_. Link looked like he was seriously about to hit Corny! And, of course, there's Brenda…" she trailed off as she glanced at the pregnant teenager. "Anyway, if things stay this awkward, can you take me home early?"

"Yeah, I—babe? Babe? Hello?" Bix waved his hand in front of Becky's face; she was staring out to where Amber was sitting.

Becky shook her head.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just kind of out of it today," She frowned.

Bix smiled at Becky, wrapping his arm around her lovingly.

Darla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling like a third wheel. She quickly cast around for something to distract her.

"So, um, have you heard whether or not Paulie can come tonight? And where is Lou Ann?"

Shelley turned to see the growing crowd of Council Kids. She furrowed her eyebrows, and then moved into the living room, her hands now both empty, as she had rid herself of the cup of punch. As her eyes fell on Brenda, however, she leisurely made her way over to the isolated teenager.

"I didn't think that you would actually show up," Shelley observed somewhat curiously, with a slight quirk of one of her eyebrows.

"Tell me about it," Brenda muttered, rolling her eyes. "It was all Tammy's idea."

"At least you two will actually get some air now," Shelley crossed her arms over her chest yet again, just barely allowing her shoulders to fall.

Brenda glanced out the window, and noticed that Amber was sitting outside, isolated from the rest of the party.

"Why's she all by herself?"

Shelley's gaze fell upon Amber's lone form outside, and the redhead found that her eyes were suddenly narrowed once more.

"Who can really say? She's obviously still pining over her losses," She sneered icily. "Didn't you know? This is a pity party."

Tammy walked slowly over to where Shelley and Brenda were standing.

"Hi, guys. What are you talking about?"

Shelley watched as Tammy walked over, and merely regarded her with a small nod.

"Nothing, really," Brenda murmured. The brunette pulled on her skirt self-consciously, and Tammy wondered if it was a mistake to bring her along. Brenda looked the most uncomfortable Tammy had ever seen her, and she couldn't help but worry about her friend.

Brenda leaned in and whispered.

"Don't look now, but IQ is drawing designs _all over you_."

Tammy raised her eyebrows and blushed, feeling giddy.

"Really?"

Her friend nodded.

"You should go talk to him."

Shelley continued to watch the pair of them speak amongst themselves, her eyes wandering about the room as she attempted to find something even remotely interesting. Unfortunately, there wasn't a thing. It was that, and Shelley didn't particularly feel up to playing "matchmaker," at the moment. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, and her lack of interest had almost put her in a trance-like state.

Penny slowed a little as the Von Tussles' house—well, _mansion _was probably a better word—came into view. The place was bigger than any house she'd ever been to before, as if she needed the night ahead to be any more intimidating.

"It's okay," Seaweed whispered in her ear, rubbing her shoulders. He turned and got a good look at the Von Tussle house, stopped, and grinned. "This is gonna be one swingin' party, huh, baby?"

Penny smiled back weakly, but she was still a little unsure. True, the _whole _council had been invited to this party, including Seaweed and his friends from Negro Day; but Amber and Velma had never exactly promoted diversity, and Penny was worried about how Seaweed would be treated at this party. (Of course, he'd been the only "new" Council member to attend.)

"Let's go in." Seaweed grabbed her hand and half-dragged her up to the front porch steps, only stopping to ring the doorbell.

Corny squinted as he made his way to the car. He saw a couple in a deep passionate embrace by the door.

"Ah-hem," he said to the long blonde wrapped in her dark love, "Hey there, little love birds."

Both looked up and smiled.

"You better get your lady inside there, Seaweed. They're going to run out of punch before you two get in."


End file.
